Left Undone
by snakepit
Summary: "My favorite sound is the sound of his voice calling my name. I wanted to please him more than those men could." [Super fluffy. Levi's POV. ErenLevi. Lemons. Yaoi.]


Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; "My favorite sound is the sound of his voice calling my name. I wanted to please him more than those men could."  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
QAN; I found this buried so I thought I'd upload it.

.*+*+*.

Left Undone;

_Yes._

That's all I heard before I quickly crossed my desk. I couldn't control myself… I had tried to hold my hand to my side but it was like a coil snapped and my hand had taken control of itself. My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. I slapped Eren with the back of my hand, though he didn't seem to mind much. When blood dribbled with saliva he only pursed his lips and used his upper lip to assist his tongue in a clean-up.

"_Again_." His eyes widened as he leaned over me a bit.

"What?"

"Hit me again!" He lifted my arm so I responded with a flexed pull-away. He looked so disheartened when I pulled away, too. As if he really had wanted me to hit him again.

"You don't get it, do you? You've fucking hurt me."

"It was a joke," he whispered now as his eyes darted left to right; he did that when he was trying to read me. He'd try to look into both my eyes so I naturally looked away even though I find myself doing the same thing. "It was _just_ a joke." I looked down and used my bangs as some sort of shield from his eyes burning a hole into me. It wasn't much use considering he just moved them out of the way and kissed my forehead.

"Hit me, Levi. I deserve it." His breath felt too hot against my skin. Like every breath was boiling me a little higher. A part of me wanted to; to see the look on his face, like it got him off. My raised hand and clenched fist wasn't going to be a slap though and if I started beating him now I know I wouldn't stop.

"No," I lowered my hand and met it with the other at the small of his back. When I pulled him closer he tried to pry away only for a moment until he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I'm going to make gentle love to you," I whispered into the crook of his neck before placing a kiss there. My hands were already tracing the shallow dip of his spine and slipping into his boxers until I let my hands rest on the soft skin around his hipbones. "That's your punishment."

It wasn't the first time he and I had had sex – in fact this is what this was all about. I'm all for jokes and gags; but when it comes to sharing a moment, an intimate moment, I don't feel so comfortable with Eren prancing around and bragging about it. And once word got out that he was gay – so many disgusting guys were all over him. I had done my fair share of fighting and I knew Eren wasn't a whore; so why ever he was sucking off that guy tonight…

_I don't know_. I didn't want to know, I just want _my_ Eren.

With that thought set I lifted him and sat him down on the edge of my desk. He was frail, sometimes even frailer than me; even if I was shorter. He'd always be childlike to me.

"Eren," I brought my lips from the crook of his neck, letting them brush against his skin as I found his lips. As per, he kissed me back and tasted like nothing but mint. He was disgusted with himself; more than I had been. He spent hours cleaning his mouth because **I** told him to – because – "You're mine." He's mine.

With the dip of my tongue between his lips I had him moaning already; me. Not that weird fuck outside. I'm the one pulling his shirt off and making him tremor – my touch. Not his.

I help him in taking my shirt off now and letting it pool to the floor with his. Now that only thing between us is the thin fabric of our boxers – we should be sleeping right now. That was our plan until he came stumbling in at midnight with someone else's cock on his breath.

"Levi," he whimpered as I found that sensitive spot on his ribcage with my lips. He was so beautiful; his skin was so fair and flawless. There wasn't a blemish on his body; unlike mine. Twisted scars on my fingertips where my nails had been torn before, vines of scars all over my back and chest – all from forms of torture that he had saved me from. While they were constant reminders to me, he never minded. He made me forget. That's why I'm his.

Gently, I shoved him onto his back and tugged at the hem of his boxers until I felt them sliding down. I brought them to his knees and marveled at the view in front of me. Eren – _my_ Eren… the only one I've ever loved and he's so precious and frail. Everyone would take advantage of him if it weren't for me. Men would pass him around like he's trash; but I wouldn't. I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to.

Even if he made me this happy, he still upset me. With a sigh, I pushed everything into the back of my mind and finished sliding his boxers down until they fell to the floor. Where, I didn't care.

I brought myself level to his erection; feeling a bit proud that I had gotten him hard this fast, and with that I wrapped my fingers around the warm flesh. He pulsated and twitched around my grasp while clear liquid oozed from the tip. I flicked my tongue across the very tip before slowly sliding it between my lips. I was relieved to find that he tasted like his own flesh and not the insides of someone else.

He groaned my name while I bobbed my head ever so slowly; taking my time and zigzagging my tongue against the throbbing vein in his shaft. It wasn't difficult to take him to the hilt; as a matter of fact he was easy to take in. So that's where I left him – in the back of my throat while I held his hips to the desk, restricting him of any friction that he desired, and by the way he was moaning and whimpering, and his hips bucking and twitching, I knew he desired quite a lot.

"Le – vi, please…" My favorite sound is the sound of his voice calling my name.

Feeling a bit merciful, I bobbed my head once until the shell of his cock laid flatly against the tip of my tongue and I dipped my head back down until I could feel his wetness on the back of my throat. Selfishly I wanted more – even if he wasn't up for it… I wanted to make love to him, but I didn't want to hurt him a bit right now.

My lips popped slightly when I pulled away. I watched him watching me; drool webbed from my lips and tongue and onto his shaft. I let it dribble away as I straightened just enough to lower my own boxers – again throwing them off to somewhere, I didn't care where. I didn't take my eyes off of those darkening emeralds while I crawled onto the desk. My legs were already wobbly and I was nervous, I hate to admit. It would be only my second time topping and the first time was so… _painful_.

For now I neverminded my fear and seated myself on top of him until I could comfortably straddle him. He looked as if he wanted to speak with the way his eyes were so wide – what he was going to say I'll never know. I had leaned over and placed my lips to his and tasted the strong mint again. Past the mint was his own familiar taste. I couldn't explain it… just the taste of Eren. His lips, mouth, skin and cum. It was all my favorite tastes.

"Eren," I whispered to get his attention and he hummed in response. He placed one last small kiss to the corner of my mouth before I leaned over him and grabbed the squirt-bottle of lotion I kept on my desk. With trembling hands and knees, I sat upright on top of him and shakily squirted a fair amount of lotion onto my hands and between my fingers. I almost chickened out… until I saw the look in his eyes. A dark look that still seemed so angelic. His bottom lip had been parted from the upper and poked out a bit as if to seem apologetic and his eyes half lidded. I couldn't deny that face.

"I love you." I looked down when I said it and didn't give him any time to return the words. I pressed my lips messily to his and placed my hand behind me; pressing the pad of my index finger to my entrance. It hadn't hurt as bad as the first time, but then again it was just one finger. With a flick of his tongue on mine, I pressed another finger inside of myself and cringed at the ripping feeling starting to rise.

When the third tip of my finger slid in I pulled away from his lips and buried my face into the crook of his neck, letting my forehead press to the desk. I huffed and tried to catch my breath while I extracted and replaced all three fingers. My other hand was tangled in chocolate hair and clenched into a fist that I hadn't even noticed I was hurting him. I released my grip and looked up just in time to catch him squirting lotion onto his own hand. Before I had time to question him he sat upwards and hooked an arm around me.

He can't be serious…

But he was; he slid a finger inside with mine and earned a shameful cry from me. I barely felt his other arm wrap around the small of my back until I felt the pressure of him holding me in place while his finger worked inside of me. I would have taken my own fingers out if I hadn't been paralyzed; I was trembling and sweating already. If I wasn't so stubborn surely I would have been crying.

"You don't need to do this," He spoke softly and I shook my head. I wanted to please him more than those men could.

"I want to." I quickly replied before rolling my hips against his digits.

The stinging only lasted a few seconds this time when both of us extracted our fingers. I took the lotion back and squirted out more than enough into the palm of my hand and reached behind me to take a hold of his erection again. I spread it from the tip of his shaft and unto the middle. I didn't leave a bit of it dry, not that he'd be complaining about that. He released those short gasps and thrust into my hand, looking at me with those eyes.

Internally I was sobbing at the upcoming pain and even though I prepared and embraced for it, the pain that came after I placed him to my entrance and lowered my hips was nothing close to what I had expected. I grit my teeth and dug my nails into his chest as I slowly lowered myself, my ears rang with my heartbeat and I barely caught sound of his short moans and his hands on my hips, slowly pushing me down. He was thick, and so hard…

"Er – Eren, I –" Fuck, it hurts. "S-st –" Stop, stop, _stop_! "Deeper…"

He complied and bucked his hips upwards to which I groaned to and applied all my weight into my hips. Once I had finally sat him to the hilt I halted and froze, trembling at every twitch and throb I could feel inside of me. He carefully sat up again and placed kisses from my forehead, cheeks and nose. He moved my wet bangs out of my face before pressing his forehead to mine.

"Whenever you're ready."

I nodded and glanced from his eyes, to his soft lips and trembling arms. He was shaking underneath his own weight and probably from the dire restriction. I placed my hands flatly to his chest before softly pushing him back to the desk, using them to balance out my own weight when I rose my hips slowly. The stinging returned worse than before, despite the amount of lube we had used it still lagged inside of me before I was able to lower myself.

The noises he made was the only thing that made this pain bearable. Soft groans and the look on his face when he silently screamed; the soft look in his eyes and his gentle caressing on my thighs before he took my neglected shaft into his hands. I was far from hard but under his strokes, he soon changed that while I slowly rocked my hips.

After what felt like it had been hours, the pain ebbed slightly and replaced with another heat – one that sizzled in my abdomen and shot electricity to my heart. It was enough to encourage me to bob my hips higher and a bit quicker, and now when I fell back to take him in fully the sound of skin slapping echoed in the small office. With every thrust he met with me I whimpered his name, and he hoarsely attempted to groan out mine but it had only seemed to be a cry. I didn't mind, though; as long as he was feeling good…

His pumping came in sync with my hips before we had a steady rhythm and I had leaned back just enough for him to tease and brush past those bundle of nerves that left me helpless. With every time he directly hit them my vision ebbed out for seconds before returning and heightening my desire to make him cum. While his left hand worked on my shaft, his right hand tightened around my hip and guided me down harder and deeper. I realized by this point I was getting lost in my own lust. There wasn't any more pain and I couldn't keep my eyes open from the immense pleasure.

"I'm g-going to –"

"Cum for me," he interrupted me and thrust harshly upwards. "Levi – cum with me." He growled the words.

I nodded, taking my own shaft into my own hands while he placed both of his hands on each side of my hips, using his strength to shove me down roughly. I had honestly wanted this feeling to last longer, but the overwhelming bubbling in my veins hadn't allowed it and left me completely hopeless when he buried himself inside me. I could feel his boiling wet fill me to the very brim before I joined him in his climax. Embarrassingly enough it sprayed onto his chest and mine and almost onto his face if I hadn't of leaned over in time.

I pressed my forehead to his and huffed against his lips with every short kiss he met me in. When he attempted to pull away I stopped him and nuzzled the soft of his neck before lacing our fingers together and letting our hands fall to the desk.

"Just, stay connected to me."

Just me, and no one else… please.


End file.
